chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 2 Chapter 03. The Black Pits
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 ??? Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend '' __FORCETOC__ 'A Cold Wind' ''Frigid winds whistle through rocky passes as you ascend. Snow fills your boots, burdens your cloak and blots your vision, it seems a storm has arisen. :TRAVEL: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 28 - 52 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Snow Peak The Crows trudge on without complaint. However, a rocky overhang calls to your group as a means to seek shelter from the storm and perhaps even allow for a fire. :TRAVEL: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 35 - 65 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Snow Peak Rima eyes the outcrop suspiciously but motions for the group to halt. "Let us break from this infernal wind and rest a bit among these rocks." :CAMP: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 42 - 78 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Rocky Cave 'Death's Stench' The smell of decay hits you as you continue on toward the Black Pits. The storm would have cleansed any recent kills. Rounding a bend, you see the source of the scent. :ATTACK: 16 32 48 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 28 56 84 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Frost Knight, Frost Legionnaire You ready yourself to fight the grim warriors as the ground begins to tremble. Pale, skeletal hands reach through the frozen dirt as more Legionnaires rise from the mountain itself! :ATTACK: 16 32 48 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 28 56 84 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Frost Legionnaire, Frost Warrior The Crows whistling blades cut through the ghostly figures as you break the ranks of the first group. :ATTACK: 16 32 48 ?? Energy Quest Awards 63 - 117 Gold XP: 28 56 84 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Frost Knight, Frost Warrior Even as you send another warrior to his final resting place, you realize the Legionnaires' numbers have remained strong through the course of battle. :ATTACK: 16 32 48 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 28 56 84 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Frost Knight, Frost Legionnaire Rima catches your gaze. "Run!" Rima shouts, bounding up the rocky path. Doing your best to avoid the searching blades of the awakening legion, you and the Crows follow. :RUN: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 84 - 156 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Snow Peak 'Flight' You retreat over slick and winding mountain trails at perilous speed. The Death Legionnaires give reckless pursuit a few tumbling over the cliff's edge. :RUN: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Snow Peak The Legionnaires' pursuit is the relentless chase of the dead. You can only hope that Rima's uncanny senses lead you to a safe haven or at least a defensible location. :RUN: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Snow Peak You see Rima ahead standing at the mouth of a cavern. She signals beckoning you to follow. "We'll make a stand here," she shouts over the wind as you pass. :RUN: 7 18 25 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 11 28 39 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Snow Peak The Death Legionnaires surge against the cave entrance, trampling one another in their cold fury to get through. Squeezed into the small space, the Crows manage to repel the initial onslaught. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 29 58 87 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Frost Knight, Frost Legionnaire More Legionnaires fall but you can tell you and your comrades can't keep at this much longer. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 29 58 87 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Frost Legionnaire, Frost Warrior, Frost Knight 'Last Stand' The evil horde forces through the entrance pushing you and the Crows back into the cavern. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 30 60 90 ?? Loot: 15% 20% 25% ??% Adversaries: Frost Legionnaire, Frost Knight Pressed into the dark cavern you come to a gaping crevasse. A thin rock bridge arches over the depths, and with the Legion at your heels you take the only route available. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 30 60 90 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Frost Warrior, Frost Legionnaire "We must hold here!" Rima calls out. "The terrain is in our favor! Let us send these fiends into the gorge!" :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 140 - 260 Gold XP: 30 60 90 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Frost Knight, Frost Legionnaire The deathly warriors attack with little regard for themselves or their comrades. Perhaps their master has promised them peace should they achieve his goal. :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 30 60 90 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Frost Legionnaire, Frost Warrior Even as brash Legionnaires disappear into the chasm, their ranks are filled with more of the ghastly warriors. They force their way over the bridge and surround you! :ATTACK: 17 34 51 ?? Energy Quest Awards 147 - 273 Gold XP: 30 60 90 ?? Loot: 15% 20% ??% ??% Adversaries: Frost Legionnaire, Forst Warrior, Frost Knight 'The Wolf Crone' "There are too many!" A shout comes from somewhere to your right. "Be strong, Crows. We must find a way. Marras must not win!" Your arms ache with the continued onslaught, your breath comes hard and sweat freezes on your skin. The Legionnaires have become one faceless creature of death, your will to survive forcing you on. Suddenly, a blindingly bright light fills the cavern - as if a thousand lanterns exploded somewhere behind you. < Chapter 2 - Book 2 - Chapter 4 > Category:Quest Category:Book 2